Only Me
by Shadowzamy
Summary: In Hao's most recent incarnation, something went wrong. Hao was unable to keep his body alive and died shortly after birth. However, instead of crossing over, his soul transferred into his twin's body, forcing him to share a life with his other half. Yet things aren't as easy as they sound. Hao cannot let his presence be known, or the Asakuras would kill them both. HaoxYoh
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

XxX

Mikihisa looked up at Yohmei and Kino with worry in his eyes before glancing at his heartbroken wife. What did they mean Asakura Hao would reincarnate as his son? They were joking, right? This had to be some sort of cruel, sick, joke that they had made up to scare them... No, they wouldn't do something like that. But he didn't know how could something like this could be possible. Why would Hao reincarnate into the Asakura family when he knew that they would try to stop him?

The worst part was, there were twins, _identical_ twins_._ The doctor had told them this news just yesterday. Today was the day that the babies were due to be born and Yohmei was planning to kill them both as a precaution. Keiko was crying, but ended up agreeing to it in the end. Keiko had just started going into labor while he tried to brace himself for the death of his baby boy.

Once the fist baby was out, Kino grabbed it before Yohmei had the chance to attack. Yohmei looked at her in surprise while she appeared to be inspecting the baby. Keiko and Mikihisa glanced at her worriedly, wondering why she she had suddenly picked up the infant. "This one was Hao." She said after the inspection was over. "I'm not sure what caused it, but he's dead. He died right after birth."

Kino carefully laid the infant back down and then prepared to deliver Keiko's second child. After the second child had been born, it started crying. Kino once again picked up the baby before anyone could react and began to inspect it. Once the inspection was over, she smiled at Keiko. "He's a healthy baby boy." Kino said as she handed Keiko her child. Keiko gave a weak smile as looked at her baby. She was exhausted from giving birth, but looking at her baby made most of that tiredness disappear.

"His name will be Yoh." Keiko said as she cradled Yoh in her arms.

"I- I know what he was, what he would have done, b-but he's also my baby. Can I h-hold him too?" Keiko asked as she glanced back at her other child.

"Of course." Kino replied, whacking Yohmei with her cane when he tried to object

It was obvious to her that Keiko was deeply hurt by the loss of her child and was trying her hardest not to let it show. Hao was already dead, there would be no harm in letting her hold him once before he was buried. It wasn't long before Keiko fell asleep, still holding both babies.

As Kino carefully removed the dead infant from Keiko's arms, for a brief moment, she sensed Hao's presence. A second later, the presence was gone and it was the same as before she sensed anything. She sighed as she handed Yohmei the body to go bury it. Keiko would be heartbroken when she woke up, but she would be even more heartbroken if she had to see the face of her dead child once again.

When Yohmei had finished burying Hao's body, the two of them went back to their room and went to bed. Mikihisa had fallen asleep laying next to Keiko with Yoh in between the two of them. An hour had passed before the baby woke up. It remained silent as it opened it's eyes and glanced around.

'_It seems as though my soul has switched over to my twins body for some reason._' Hao thought as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He frowned upon noticing something else. '_That's strange. I can still sense my brother's presence in this body. If I had taken over, his spirit would have been absorbed... It looks like I am somehow sharing this body with him. Until I find out what's going on, I'll play the roll of the normal infant. Things will be easier that way._' Hao thought before returning to his peaceful slumber.

XxX

Me: At first, I was thinking of making this story a horror.

Ren: What changed?

Me: I don't know, it just didn't turn out that way. The more I thought about the story and plot-line, the less I wanted it to be a horror type story.

Ren: Is there still a possibility that will change?

Me: Just a small one. I won't know till later.

Ren: Alright then.

Me: Please review


	2. 15 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

XxX (15 years later)

Yoh sighed as he slowly got out of bed, still shaken from the nightmare, he had _that_ dream again. It wasn't really a dream, more like a memory. It was from when he was seven years old, the day that Hao explained that they were currently _sharing_ a body. At first, he had thought it was like a multiple personality disorder or something, and it kinda was. The only difference was that he and Hao had their own individual souls, just stuck inside the same body.

They couldn't talk to eachother directly. Whenever one of them was awake, the other became dormant. The only way that they could communicate with eachother at all was by leaving a message before they switched. Although, Yoh didn't like it when Hao was awake, it kind of scared him. He wasn't scared of Hao, but what he could -and would- do when he was awake.

After putting that thought aside, he looked around for a note or some sort of message. Hao had woken up on the walk back home from school, which meant that he had no recollection of anything that happened during that time. A small piece of paper pinned to the wall quickly caught his attention. After getting dressed and raking a comb through his short messy hair, took the note off the wall and began reading it.

The Asakuras are coming over today, they said that they wanted to discuss something important... Probably the shaman tournament. They are bringing Anna over as well. You should make the house clean if you don't want to get slapped by her again.

Yoh shuddered as he remembered the last time that Anna slapped him. His grandparents had told him that she was going to be his fiancee and he had instantly rejected the idea. It probably did sound rude, but he didn't want the risk of her finding out about Hao or getting killed by him. After he said that, she slapped him with her legendary left and walked away.

Without further thought, Yoh raced out the bedroom door and started getting to work on cleaning the house. He turned off the heater the moment he reached the living room. It was just a precaution, but he didn't want Hao to wake up while he was in the middle of cleaning. He highly doubted that the heat would change anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Hao had been the one to realize how they switched first, luckily Yoh realized it shortly after, before anything really bad happened. They could only switch when one of them sees, feels, or somehow comes in contact with a 'trigger'. A trigger is something that triggers the switch of their souls. Hao's triggers were fire, stars, danger, heat, the sun, and anger. Yoh's triggers were water, clouds, cold, the moon, oranges, peace, and dreams.

For instance, if Yoh were to get too hot, see fire, or get mad, Hao would come out. It was also known between them that the stronger the trigger was, the quicker they switched. If Yoh saw a small flame, Hao would usually wake up in a few minutes, if at all, but if he saw a bonfire, they would switch almost instantly. Water was a little different from the other triggers though, Hao could still get a drink of water or take a quick shower without Yoh waking up.

Yoh finished most of the cleaning while he had been thinking about that. It only took a few hours to get everything to look presentable, it probably would've taken longer if Hao hadn't cleaned the house two days ago. It wasn't like Hao enjoyed cleaning, he just didn't like living in a house where everything was cluttered.

As Yoh finished the last of dusting the living room, Ren walked in the room, surprising Yoh. He hadn't known Ren stayed the night.

"Hey Yoh, what time is your family coming over?" Ren asked as Yoh put the duster down.

"I don't remember." Yoh said sheepishly. '_I wonder if Hao forgot to tell me or specifically neglected to mention it... It wouldn't be the first time he's done that._' Yoh thought.

Hao didn't like it when was awake just as much as Yoh didn't like it when Hao was. Yoh knew Hao found him annoying and detested his weakness. In fact, the only thing they agreed on was that they didn't want their family or those close to them to know about them. Their family didn't know that Hao even existed in the world of the living and both of them intended to keep it that way.

"You have no idea whatsoever?" Ren asked, letting a slight trace of concern show in his tone.

"Nope. I guess I should have written it down." Yoh said with a carefree laugh.

"You really should go see a doctor or something, the way that you seem to forget things at random is a bit worrying." Ren said.

"It's fine, I just don't have the best memory is all. I'm not the only person in the world with a bad memory." Yoh said passively.

Ren looked unconvinced, but ended up letting it go, much to Yoh's relief. Yoh was terrified of going to see a doctor, he knew that if he met one, they would find out about Hao. They would probably label Hao as some sort of alternate persona, which would no doubt piss him off. He knew that from experience. At first, he thought that Hao _was_ just another personality. Because of that, Hao proved that he _wasn't_.

Hao left a note explaining exactly how he had lived and died in his previous life, which Yoh later asked Matamune about to make sure. Hao also made a point that it wouldn't be a good idea to piss him off. When Yoh woke up one day, he was sitting in the bathroom, covered in blood and holding a note that said: It would be wise for you to remember that I am **no** mere alternate. Later, he learned that Hao had killed over fifteen people, just to prove his point.

"Yoh, why are you spacing out?" Ren asked suddenly.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something that happened a while ago." Yoh replied simply.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yoh didn't bother answering, he could sense who was on the other side and knew what would happen if he did answer. Instead, he walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea while a large crash was heard outside. '_Ah._ _Seems like I'm going to need to get a new door._' Yoh thought as Anna and the rest of the Asakuras walked into the living-room.

When he came back with the tea, there were a few more people than he had initially expected. Horohoro and Ryu were also there. As he set the tea pot on the table and poured everyone a glass of tea, Mikihisa attempted to start some small talk. It was a good way to start the conversation and Yoh liked the fact that he was trying... Even if it was just to stall the real reason.

"So, how is school?" Mikihisa asked casually.

"We all know that's not what you're here for, so just come out with it already." Ren said, before Yoh had the chance to respond.

"Alright." Yohmei said calmly. "Yoh will be entering the shaman tournament."

Yoh almost choked on his tea. "W-what?" He gasped.

"You. Will. Enter. The. Shaman. Tournament." Yohmei said in a much more demanding tone this time. "You are too weak the way you are right now. We have decided that Anna will be training you until the day of the tournament arrives."

Yoh's eyes widened in horror. They were going to make him enter the tournament _and _be trained by Anna. This was not good. Hao would probably be thrilled to hear that they would be entering the tournament, but he'd kill Anna before his first training session. He needed to think of something to say, or do, fast. He couldn't let them make Anna train him. He never thought that for the first time in his life he'd actually wish Hao was awake.

He paused and went back to his previous thought. Hao would probably be able to think of a way to convince them to give up the idea of letting Anna train them. As he looked up at them, he remembered that they were still waiting for a response. He glanced around the room, his eyes eventually stopping on a lit candle. It was a small trigger, but it would work. He focused on the flame of the candle and slowly began to feel Hao taking over. He only hoped that Hao wouldn't make too much of a scene as he blacked out.

Hao opened his eyes and stared at the flame for a moment before glancing at the Asakura's. He closed his eyes and remembered the way that Yoh had stared at the flame. He couldn't recall what Yoh had been talking about to their family, but he remembered that Yoh had wanted to switch. Yoh had never _willingly_ let him out before and he was intrigued by what would make Yoh desperate enough to wake him up.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that." Hao said in an apologetic tone.

"Quit stalling. I said that you will enter the shaman tournament and Anna will train you until it starts." Yohmei said irritably.

'_So that's what had Otouto so worried..._' Hao thought while trying to suppress a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind joining the tournament, but I'll do my own training. Having her train me would be suicidal. I refused to marry her two years ago and it's quite obvious that she hates me now. She wouldn't even take the training seriously, she'd just try to make me die from exhaustion." Hao said simply.

"What?" Anna screeched. "That's ridiculous."

"What do you think about it Tamao? Have you had any visions lately? About Yoh's training?" Kino asked calmly.

"Um... Yea... I had a vision that someone would die if Anna trained Yoh, I'm not sure how it was exactly though." Tamao said hesitantly.

'_She probably saw Anna's death... I suppose it's a good thing that her visions aren't that accurate._' Hao thought as Anna let out a huff of annoyance.

"Anything else?" Kino asked, sensing that there was more.

"Um... I also had a vision of a very powerful shaman coming here, one who had a guardian spirit made of fire." Tamao whispered.

Everyone's face paled and Hao looked genuinely surprised, which was quite a feat to accomplish, seeing as how he rarely showed his true emotions. No one had been able to sense that he was there before. Why would this girl be able to sense him now? The only things that Yoh knew about his existence were what he had told him personally and whatever little information Matamune had said. He had to act like he didn't know about his own existence, this could be fun.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked.

"Yoh, what do you know of Asakura Hao?" Yohmei asked carefully.

"Matamune told me a bit about him once. He said that Hao was his friend and a very strong shaman. He told me that he lived a thousand years ago and reincarnated 500 years ago for the shaman tournament. Why?" Hao asked.

"Well, that is true. Hao was a very strong shaman and a very dangerous one as well. He wants to destroy all humans and create a shaman only world. Hao incarnated himself into this lifetime, as your twin. We were going to kill him after he was born, but we didn't have to, he died before we had to kill him." Yohmei explained.

"Wait, kill him when he was born? Aren't we twins? How did you know which one of us was which?" Hao asked.

"...Yes. I'm sorry, but we didn't know. We needed to get rid of Hao at any cost, even if it meant loosing you." Mikihisa said regretfully.

Hao had expected the answer, but it still annoyed him. '_They never change. How typical of an Asakura._'

"So, you think that Hao is the one in Tamao's vision?" Hao continued.

"Tamao's visions are unpredictable. Hao died. He shouldn't be able to reincarnate again for another 500 years, but I suppose there's no harm in telling you to be careful." Kino said before getting ready to leave.

"I'll be careful." Hao said with a smile.

The Asakura's seemed content with his answer and turned to leave. Anna shot him an icy glare as she followed the rest of the Asakura's out the door. Ren, Horohoro, and Ryu left shortly after, leaving him all alone in the house.

XxX

Me: Please review


End file.
